Jack off a fucking duck
by Fate Deteriorator
Summary: It starts off with Helena at Leon in celebration of her birthday, when a very unexpected geust comes. Slightly AU. M for Lemons and cursing... and maybe violence. Random but within a month of each other updates. LeonxHelena... sort of Capcom owns all fuck damn whore sonnofabitch twat ass fucking with tentacles
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I know this would never ever happen, but I'm annoying my brother by writing this, and it would be irresponsible as a little sister to not annoy him to the fullest extent. Plus, hey why not? It's a fun story with a lemon in the first chapter. I'm looking for a Beta, in case anyone is interested.**

Leon had just finished drying his hair, and buttoning his shirt when the doorbell rang. Helena came by often, but this was her birthday, and a bit of a party.

Leon had been almost consistently depressed since Ada's funeral, held shortly after Helena was told she was free. Simmons had smashed her lithe frame against a wall, and tossed the shredded corpse at Leon's feet.

Leon hated the situation- completely relying on Helena. Sure, they were partners, but… They were still strangers- and she a rookie to that. She was a cold bitch when her emotions weren't tangled up into anything, but completely reckless when her passions have anything to do with the other side of her gun. Like with her sister, she jeopardized… hell everything just to try to have a small glimmer of hope that her sister could be alive and well.

Ada was gone, and Leon never thought that PTSD was such a bitch before. Helena helped though, doing the right things at the right time. Like Ada's compact, the first time she had come over, she wordlessly left that on his dresser when she was on her way out. The next time, two months later, she silently took it with her. He had seen all that he wasn't in the compact, and though it was necessary at the time to own up to it all, she didn't want him torturing himself with it.

Leon answered the doorbell and smiled at his friend. "Hey." She could smell on his breath, look around at his apartment, and see that he hadn't been drunk in a while, just as he said.

"Happy Birthday, Helena." He smiled again and they both walked in a bit. She put down her bag and hung up her coat, an almost feminine duster, black and it twirled when she moved. Under her coat, she was wearing a tunic and leggings. The blue brought out her dark brown hair and both of them knew she had gotten dressed up for him- not for her birthday.

Leon refused to think of her any other way. She was his partner and then an agent, and then- and only then- was she allowed to be thought of as a woman.

She sat next to Leon on his 'L' couch, both on opposite sides of the corner, but within five feet. Her eyes instantly recognized the black and sleek looking grand piano. "You play?" She looked at it with curiosity.

"Yeah." He stood up and sat down on the bench. "You?" He cracked his knuckles and played a few notes.

"Yeah… a bit. I mean, I know a few songs. The Sound of Silence, Those Magic Changes, Do You Believe in Magic, Let it Be… umm. Most of the songs are like that. From musicals or soft rock from the sixties." She joined him on the bench and he played a low part to Heart and Soul.

That left her with the more complex part, and singing. "Heart and Soul." She began playing and twining her fingers across the keys. "I fell in love with you. Heart and Soul. Just like a fool would do; mad-" Leon snapped the note, playing it wrong, and messing up the entire song.

"It's funny." He said in his breathy and attractive voice. "I've known you for over two years now, and you still seem to hold many dozens of facts about yourself to wow me. I suppose it's true, that we all keep secrets, no matter how well hidden or repressed."

"What are your secrets?" She asked.

Leon looked the other way. "Secrets are meaningless if you don't have anyone to tell them to; because then one isn't _really_ keeping them to oneself…" Ada always knew all of his so-called secrets… Claire was sharp enough to figure them out or know that she didn't want to figure it out. Ada was dead from his negligence, and Claire was happily married and a mother from his lack of response.

Chris and Claire both came over often; their visits didn't do quite as well for him as Helena's did though. Maybe it was when she shot that shark with her shotgun; maybe it was when he caught her from falling off of the building; maybe it was when he handed her pistol back to her and told her she was free- but they had gone through hell together and no one else could talk to him quite right… not like Helena.

Helena played a few notes from Piano man. "What's for dinner?" She asked. Helena always thought he was a looker. And somehow, Leon playing along with her was the sexiest thing she had ever seen him do.

"I'm making pizza." He said simply.

Helena looked up, and her face lit up like a little kid. "Really?" Leon was an awesome chef, and his pizza had absolutely ruined any other for her.

He nodded, and kept playing, deft fingers dancing over the keys. "Happy birthday."

Leon, in many ways, was exactly what she needed. She was forced out of the secret service, and turned to the BSAA. She was useful, but there were only so many ways she could think of to prevent more BOW attacks. Leon, was always here, always fun and distracting, and _sexy_.

He had thrown any advances she made away. She got it. They were partners. But, damn if it didn't piss her off and make her more and more sexually frustrated.

Leon sniffed the air, and got up. "Pizza's done." Helena was always skeptical of his ability to smell out cooked food. But, since she burned everything, she touched- she gladly left the cooking to Leon.

Helena had just gotten up, when Leon was back. He held two pieces of mushroom and one of pepperoni on a plate and a glass of red wine. "Here" She took the offered plate and glass, and sat down on the couch.

He joined her with his own food and a glass of scotch. "What do you want to watch?" He handed her the remote and gestured to his extensive movie collection.

"Hmmm. I don't know. Any embarrassing home videos?" She asked jokingly while taking a bite of her pizza. Leon sighed and walked over to the middle of the highest shelf.

"Since you asked so nicely, and it _is_ your birthday… this isn't exactly embarrassing, but it is a home video, and I'm assuming that's the point here." He popped in the DVD and sat back down. The TV read the movie, and the lights dimmed.

"Your house is cool." Helena sighed and settled in for the movie.

It opened on a dimly lit stage, and then the lights were brought up. Teenagers were walking around- looking busy in a not shabby set made to look like a city. "Leon Kennedy," Helena began in an over dramatic voice. "Is this your way of telling me you were a theatre geek?"

He nodded slightly. "Well… if you have any more secrets, I'm always here." She said quietly before turning her full attention back to the play, where Leon played a very convincing Sky Masterson. Under the TV, Leon lit the fireplace halfway through the play.

When the play was over, Leon went behind the couch, and played Witchy Woman by The Eagles on his record player. "What did you think?" He asked quietly.

"I never knew you were so skilled." She chuckled slightly. "You were great." She finished her fourth glass of wine, and moved in front of the fireplace. Leon walked over, his fourth glass of scotch in hand, and sat down next to her.

_Raven hair, ruby lips. Sparks fly from your fingertips._

_Echoed voices in the night, she's a restless spirit on an endless night._

Helena bit down on her lower lip; her hair had fallen from its ponytail and tumbled in soft waves down to the middle of her back. Leon had never noticed how long her hair was getting.

He was never good at noticing subtle changes. Not until they'd happened and it was too late to appreciate what had been before. This, he supposed, is why he didn't stop himself from kissing her.

Their lips met, and they were soon lying- Helena on her back, Leon bracing his weight on either side of her chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and lifted herself to him. Leon leaned into her, he knew it was wrong to take advantage of Helena; she was in love with him- but he didn't care. He needed this, he needed her.

Leon also knew that if he pulled away, their relationship would become stunted and awkward. If he didn't pull away, though… they would lose themselves to each other.

Helena's tongue slipped into Leon's mouth, and she slid a hand up his shirt, feeling the warmth from his back. She pulled a leg around his waist and flipped their positions. Leon moved his hands to her waist, and squeezed slightly on the warm skin. Helena gladly slipped out of her shirt, and then pressed herself flush against Leon's chest.

She flirted her hand over his belt buckle when they had started kissing again, and was rewarded with a pained groan. She pulled his belt out of its loops and started to unbutton his shirt. He sat up, taking her with him, one of her legs on either side of his waist, and threw the shirt across the room. She deftly took off her tights and thong, while he awkwardly kicked his pants and boxers off. Helena pounced him, and kissed him hard. She was warm and inviting, and he lost himself her.

They were both exhausted and sated. Helena was too tired to even climb off Leon, and she had lost count of how many times she came. Leon only had enough sense to him to pull a blanket down from the couch and cover them.

V***V

In the morning, Helena was still draped comfortably over Leon, who was sound asleep. Half of her chest was over his and his arm wrapped around her. The blanket was to their waists, and Helena snuggled her face back into Leon's neck and fell back asleep.

Leon's eyes snapped open, having heard footsteps. He listened cautiously for a moment or two. It sounded like there was someone in the loft. He looked to his left, the side Helena was not occupying, and saw black heeled and shiny boots. "Well, you two look comfortable." An unmistakable voice said.

Leon shot up, leaving Helena holding his chest awkwardly as she awoke. "And here I thought we had something special, Leon."

"Ada?" Leon asked, though he knew that if his eyes and ears could deceive him this thoroughly then there was truly no hope for his mind. "But you're dead. I saw Simmons rip your body in half." He said in utter disbelief. Leon grabbed his boxers from the floor, and pulled them on, standing up.

**And so out of annoyance a ficlet is born.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa. Hey guys. This like blew up. I mean, within a day of posting, I had already gotten over one hundred hits. Damn. Thanks for sticking around! I hope I don't disappoint anyone. Please stick to the end of this chapter, there's another AN there which will clear up a bit of confusion caused by this chapter. I got a beta, the oh so lovely Katherine Harper, who is just a rock star. She's cool and nice, many thanks to her for this chapter. Cheers.**

V***V

Helena hugged the blanket around her and stared at the spy. She had seen exactly what Simmons did to her. And she had seen that Simmons made a clone of her.

"Leon, you look like you've seen a ghost." Ada said calmly and made a point to walk around where Helena was lying to sit on the couch.

Leon scoffed at her repetition of words- the exact same ones she used when they saw her in the catacombs almost three years ago. "Ada…" He began.

"Oh Leon, you saw what Simmons did." Leon looked at her and flexed his hands as if to say _exactly_. "No not that. He had cloned me, Leon. The one that Chris thought he had killed. That wasn't me. That was the one who was infected with the C-virus and was ripped to shreds before being fried. I was the one who left the helicopter and the compact there for you."

"So where have you been for two years?" Helena exclaimed. "You couldn't let Leon know you're okay this whole time?" Helena stood up, and wrapped the blanket tighter around her body.

Ada smiled like a cat. "He seems to be doing just fine."

Helena opened her mouth to say something, but Leon stepped in. "What have you been doing for two years? You couldn't… I thought you were dead, Ada." Leon sounded defeated. "Why weren't you here?"

Ada shifted in her seat, and pulled a lacy bra from underneath her. She chuckled and threw it to Helena. "I was leading investigations and trying to prevent more screw ups like Simmons from happening again. I was helping the effort, without silly rules and fronts." Ada sighed. "Why, what have you been up to?"

"Apparently, nothing that wasn't a waste of my time." Leon rubbed his hands over his face. He walked over to the wall that led to the kitchen, and placed his head on the cool bricks. "Helena, you should go get dressed." Leon looked down at his barely decent form. "And so should I." He noted.

Ada crossed her legs. She was still wearing skintight pants and gloves. A baggy red shirt neatly tucked in, heel boots, and a studded belt. These were all things that Leon remembered from their times together.

_Ada laughed and pulled Leon to her, kissing him. She quickly undressed, keeping her gloves on. Leon was like a fly and she was honey. Ada pulled Leon's belt off, and pulled herself around his waist. Her socks tickled his legs, and her gloves tickled his chest. Leon struggled to keep pace with the lithe spy, who was thrusting down on him while holding her weight on the rafter above her._

Leon shook his head. Of all the nights for Ada to show up, it had to be when he had just started to move on. It had to be when he would be nursing a slight hangover and laying kisses on Helena's forehead. He chuckled a bit aloud at the last one. Surely, they would need to talk with each other; maybe now more than before… but Leon wasn't the type to normally do this kind of thing. He wasn't the type to even look at women like Helena. Rash, manipulative, powerful, sensitive, calculating, prioritizing… She wasn't his type.

But he had kissed her. He knew exactly what he was stepping into. He also knew that partners didn't describe exactly what they were. Leon wondered if Helena had jumped into the BSAA to avoid breaking regs…

There wasn't a Leon nowadays without a Helena. Talk about one for not noticing subtle changes… He used to think that Ada was perfect for him. She would show up long enough for business and a tryst or two, and then she'd be gone for who knows how long. Now, when he thinks about it: That idea isn't appealing to him at all. Leon knew he wanted stability… but did he want it with Helena?

Leon pulled his shirt on over his head and stepped into his jeans while thinking about this. Helena surely wanted him. She had thought it through, now that he thought about it. For weeks after, she would look at him with those scrutinizing eyes. Then when she stopped, she told him that she loved him. Not with words, that wasn't her style.

She simply told him to look after himself. Normally a quick bye and keep safe. Not 'watch out for yourself, Leon Kennedy.' And last night, her hands lingered over him affectionately. She wasn't trying to pleasure either of them… just trying to hold on to the moment. He would be lying if he said that he didn't hold on to make sure she got off.

Leon Kennedy was a confirmed bachelor. He was chivalrous to get the girls follow him into pleasure, but normally he didn't wait for them… and certainly not _that_ many times before. But what did this add up to? That he cared for her? Of course, he had cared since he found out the whole story. He admitted to himself and to her that she had been growing on him on that damn plane.

But nobody ever got all hot and swoony when they were told that someone cared for him or her. He needed to talk to Chris. Chris had fallen in love with Jill, his partner. Chris would know what to say to help Leon. He could also ask Sherry, he supposed. But something about her was too much like a little sister to say 'Hey, I fucked my partner on the floor of my loft. Any advice, I'm not so sure what I should do?"

Leon pulled his belt through the loops, and fastened it. "When did everyone start fraternizing?" He wandered aloud. Well, okay Jake wasn't part of National Security… but still. The point was that everyone has been hooking up with their partners for years now. "You may as well have started it." Leon chastised himself and shook his head.

"You thought of us as partners?" Ada was leaning on his door. "How… sentimental, Leon." Her shirt hung to her breasts and was just loose enough on her stomach and waist to make her look curvier, yet skinny and agile.

There was no doubt about it; Ada knew how to get what she wanted. "Why are you here, Ada? You didn't seem to care past making sure we weren't held responsible."

"Leon. I thought you of all people would recognize a beacon for help." Ada said seductively, slowly walking to him, her hand trailing along his dresser.

"What do you mean? Neo-Umbrella has dispersed, right? The BSAA hasn't found any hint of a threat…"

"When will you learn the system doesn't work? Politics won't get things done." Ada looked into his mirror, looking at the perfect reflective glass. No streaks, no cracks, not even a ding or dent in the frame. The man was meticulous. He paid attention to his surroundings.

'So why,' Ada wondered, 'would he let himself be with some broad that looked like she'd been through every psychological hell a mind could put itself through?' Ada had read up on her files. The woman was needy; Leon had to have known that. 'Why would he risk anything on her?' Ada thought with a bit of jealousy.

"I was one of the heads of Neo-Umbrella, the other was Simmons." Ada fluffed her hair in the mirror. "These past three years I've been doing what I've always done." She smirked at Leon and turned towards him, still running a hand over his dresser.

_Leon instantly recognized the crossbow and the cat like form. The red shirt and gloves only confirmed it. "Ada." He said as reverently as the adrenaline pumping through him would allow. He was so caught up in seeing her again that he wasn't paying close enough attention. Next thing he knew, Helena was separated from the pair. Leon sighed._

_He turned to Ada and opened his mouth, but instead she tossed a ring at him. He turned it over. "A ring?" He asked in confusion. Was this-?_

"_Don't get the wrong idea. It'll make sense later." She cut off his thought and he slipped the ring in a pocket. One of the things he admired about her was her ability to say more than one thing at once. 'No I'm not proposing. Keep the ring safe, you'll need it.'_

_Leon smiled and caught up with the spy. They hit a dead end, there was a big enough gap on the roof, and Leon took a knee. He smiled at her. "But of course." Ada sheathed her weapon and ran up to Leon, Jumping on his hands for a boost at the last second._

"And what exactly is that, Ada?" he took half of a step forward and looked her in the eye. _'She's a known spy, terrorist, and an assumed assassin. Not sure if she is the original or a clone. Overuse of sexual manner suggests she may be the clone. The fact that she has a clone from an organization she was the head of suggests that she is ruthless and the ends always justify the means. The psych report Chris gave me suggests that her clone doesn't need ends for the means to be justified. Goals: unknown, probable desire for furthering herself. Proceed with caution'_ the agent part of his brain told him.

Ada breathed slowly. "To serve the people and prevent bioterrorist attacks, of course." Her real assignment is to kill the Harper bitch. Given how close she and Leon had grown over the past three years, she would need to kill him as well. She could've passed the contract onto someone else at Neo-Umbrella, but she and Leon had history.

If Leon had to die, Ada wanted to do it. And she knew Leon felt similarly. If Leon had reason to kill her, Ada would say "bring it on". Hell, she'd probably take him out to dinner before the chase started. "You know what Simmons's death has done to me?"

"I'm the boss. All the underlings flock to me." She spread her hands slightly and smiled. "Most of them are dead." Ada closed her arms and hugged herself. She was daring Leon to be an agent. To take her in and arrest her; to fuck her against the dresser; to sigh and reprimand her for killing in cold blood. To do anything other than stand there and patiently wait for her to continue. "We've dispersed, technically. I just keep a few meaningless stunt doubles around and a few geneticists, just in case."

"In case of what?" Leon leaned against the wall behind him and stared her down. One thing he never understood about her: her ability to kill an innocent person in cold blood and not feel anything.

Ada smiled. "In case I need to save anyone, of course. My world would go to hell just as fast as yours if there was another outbreak." That was truth. In fact, she counted on it. Something about destruction and the chaos that ensued... It gave her tingly feelings but it made her clutch her head in pain if she thought about _why_.

Ada knew that Leon felt something for her, yet she knew that Leon knew Ada couldn't feel the same way. She just didn't get it. Why waste time on people? They are so much more interesting if they are fluttering around screaming.

"So how does saving people bring you to my loft?" He was growing tired of the spy's games. For fifteen years, he had dealt with her shit and took it all in stride. He maybe even liked it a bit. But now, he was tired of it.

Ada smiled at him. She looked like a cat. Before she gave her answer, she saw her mouse and left the room. Helena was standing outside of Leon's room wearing clothes that she must've had in her purse. Helena was the type to be prepared, Leon noted as he saw the holster and pistol on her left hip.

Ada placed her hands on Helena's shoulders. Helena jerked away and placed her hand closer to her holster in the process. "Agent Harper…" Ada said in a condescending tone before pulling out her own gun.

Helena kicked Ada's legs out from underneath her, and had her on the ground before Leon could fully register what was going on. Ada and Helena were fighting. Mainly blocking, but they both got in a few hits.

Ada was losing. Helena had reach, speed, flexibility, and strength in her favor. Ada dropped a flash grenade and Helena collapsed to the ground. Ada had left and was bolting down the hall when Leon and Helena had begun to regain their composure.

Leon helped Helena to her feet. She was flush against his chest for a few seconds before they both remembered everything, making it awkward. She pulled away from Leon's embrace, attempting to regain her breath and steady her heartbeat. "What do we do? Is this a fight?" Helena asked at the same time her phone went off.

She pulled out her phone from her pocket and opened it. It was her work phone, and they wouldn't call her unexpectedly on a day off. "Speak to me." She told her boss, who was in a room with her team.

"Harper, what the hell are you doing?" He slammed a hand on the table in front of him.

Leon stepped into the shot. "How about you tell us what's going on rather than verbally assaulting my partner." Leon jumped to her defense. Helena and Leon were one hell of a liaison. Both the Secret Service and the BSAA agreed that they are best together, but they never could decide on which one to transfer. Helena always thought that Leon was just showing off around her, and she knew why she was better with him. He reminded her why they were fighting.

Helena's boss, a very angry divorced man, turned a shade of red they have never seen before. "An outbreak is right under your damn feet, what have you two been doing?"

"Outbreak?" Helena hung her head. "We'll take care of it, sir. Send in my team and tell me where." Helena closed the phone and threw it down. "That fucking bitch!"

"Helena," Leon began.

"No, Leon. We can forget that I fucked you; we can forget that I'm in love with you. But if I hear you defend that spy one more fucking time, I will unload my fucking shotgun into your face." She tossed Leon a phone. "I found this on your damn couch; no doubt that bitch spy left it here."

Leon took the phone, and slid it into his pocket. "I was about to say that I'm tired of excuses and innocent people dying. And by the way, Helena," Leon moved in close, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't matter that you were on top, I rocked your world last night." Leon's breath ran down her spine and made her shiver.

"Not the time, Leon." Helena ran a hand from his cheek to his chest. "Get your gun."

Helena's phone beeped from the floor. She picked it up and read the message. "Okay, we have to be by Rangie's in fifteen minutes. We leave in two. Get your gun, Kennedy." Helena double checked the clip on her Picador, and her Hydra.

Leon pulled his harness and strapped it onto his thigh. If Helena was taking this personally, then something was off. Leon clipped his belt on with the ammo purses. He didn't have time to find his combat vest; he cursed himself for not being ready.

When he went back out of his room, he saw Helena pulling on her bulletproof vest. She wore cool gray cargo pants most days, often with a tight shirt that went past her elbows, but not to her wrists. Leon cursed himself for never realizing that this was her BSAA uniform, and she had little to no choice in what she wore.

Helena buckled up her green vest. She rolled her shoulders. This outfit was still too heavy for her to be fully functional. She liked the pockets on the pants and the shirt, but it was too bulky for her to use any of her well-tuned combat gymnastics. Her hair was always the last thing to go up. She had to put it up, and she preferred to have it in a knot on the base of her neck.

Leon saw her hesitate oh so slightly, and realized he had been too busy pitying himself to notice that his best friend, (and possibly something more) was suffering. "Helena." She noticed his eyes; they looked sympathetic and they trailed over her to where her emblem sat. "I'm sorry that I never realized before."

"Yeah" She finished clipping her vest. "Me too." They paused briefly; just long enough for their hearts to beat while questioning the other's motives and emotions. "Move out, Kennedy." She was a higher-ranking officer of a higher-ranking organization, and she abused it to the best of her ability.

Helena smiled slightly, and Leon gestured to his window. "Fire escape or stairs?" Leon grabbed his keys.

"Fire escape, then we can take your car." She jogged over to his window and pushed it open. Leon never noticed how much she stuck her hips out when she did that before. She climbed out the window in a non-tactical way. Her arms went out first, which left her ass in Leon's face. Not that he necessarily minded, but it wasn't a smart thing to do.

Leon stepped through the side first. He looked at the streets. Mainly empty, this was normally never a good sign. "If you think you're driving Leon, you're crazy." Helena kicked the stairs down, and started to climb down.

The last ladder was stuck, so Helena hooked her legs on the top hinge and leaned back, grabbing a lower bar with her hands, and flipping down. She landed on her feet. Leon jumped down. "Show off." He bumped into her.

"Just stretching Leon." She took the keys from his pocket. "I'm a little stiff from last night." She bumped her hip back into his side. "Good to know you aren't the only one, eh?"

Leon stopped in his tracks. Helena didn't seem to be the kind to take something like that casually before. She was probably just pretending for his benefit, but it still left him amazed. Before he could come up with some witty retort, Helena tripped across a body. She landed heavily on her front and whipped around, her Picador aimed at the body.

Helena crawled a foot or two away backwards, pushing her feet and wriggling her hips to drive herself to where she wanted to go. Leon never figured out how she could do it, though he appreciated what it did for her thighs and ass. Leon pulled his Wing Shooter from his belt, and aimed at the body.

If it was alive then they needed to be ready; if it was dead then they needn't waste ammo. The body grumbled and turned over. Its face was riddled in veins, but still human. Leon couldn't be sure if it was from the T-virus or if he was just an ugly guy.

Helena saw the blood soaked through his clothes. The man had a hole in his neck and Helena shot before waiting for him to attack. Leon nodded to her, trusting her to have enough reason to have killed this man.

Helena brought her leg up to give herself leverage; she hopped and caught herself on her back leg. Leon has not seen her on a BSAA op before. He had met her team before, and they had worked a few ops covering random outbreaks across the world. But he had no idea she could be so… agile, especially not in her fatigues.

"It seems so quiet. I guess it's a good thing it's Labor Day weekend, huh? Most people went either to the city proper or to the suburbs with their family. If it's like last year, we can expect one to three thousand BOW's." Helena rambled out before she realized she was speaking.

"You know that off the top of your head?" Leon asked, scanning the garage with his pistol.

"You've pissed off a lot of people, Leon Kennedy. We need to stay on top of attacks, and you'd be as high a priority target as Simmons was to us."

Leon looked through the apartment complex's garage. "I see your point."

Helena looked at him quickly. No witty retort? No joke on how she's been looking after him? Leon caught her puzzled expression. "I don't think it's humorous that you've been looking after me because I know you have been. Ever since you thought I was in danger because of a mistake. You have been looking after me when no one else could these past three years. If anyone has to check up on me, I'm glad it's you." They made it to his car and she slid into the driver's seat.

"I really want to see this through. More than usual, I suppose. Because Leon," She looked him in the eye while starting up the car. "We really need to talk." Helena pulled out of the garage, and put one hand on the center console.

Leon took it in his own hand. "Helena, we can keep it simple for now, but I want to make it to the other side of this too."

Helena sped down the streets with a smile on her face and keeping a small beat with her thumb. She was anxious, Leon noted. 'Maybe I should've waited for the end of all this…'

V***V

Helena's Second-in-command was loading and checking her assault rifle. She and five others were waiting in a field behind a ruined diner. The big red neon letters of "Rangie's" could be seen, making this place appropriately called Rangie's.

She saw a car pull up, and pointed her gun at it reflexively. She saw Leon get out before she saw Helena, and it took her a moment to put her gun down. She walked over and nodded her head at him. "Agent Kennedy." She looked to Helena, whom she noticed didn't wash her hair last night. "Ma'am."

"Miranda." Helena nodded and stepped away from the car. "Give agent Kennedy a moment to review some Intel; I'll brief you and the team."

Miranda seemed pleased at this and turned around, walking back to her squad. Helena patted Leon's side pocket, where he stored the phone. "I'll tell them everything they need to know; you go somewhere and listen to this. And for the love of God, don't get yourself killed, Leon." The way her hand lingered over his side and the way that Helena's eyes stayed on his form for a moment or two longer than strictly necessary did not go unnoticed by Miranda, who jabbed the side of her friend Aleks, and nodded her head towards the couple.

"Is something going on between them? We saw her in his place this morning on the phone. Yesterday was her birthday, you know. Maybe they had a birthday roll in the hay." Aleks noted and rested his head behind him and closed his eyes. "Hell of a present; can't honestly say I would say no to her. I wonder who was on top." He smoothed a hand over his sniper, and twirled his fingers over it.

Helena walked up, hearing the noise her boots made on the ground made his eyes snap open.

"Ma'am" He said while he looked her in the eye. While she was briefing them, he looked over her posture; she was standing at parade rest, her right hand holding her left. Her knees weren't locked for once, and her elbows weren't at precise angles and nor were they perfectly even. One of her shoulders was lower, and her hair wasn't in its normal knot; it was actually rather sloppy. The woman obviously got dressed in a hurry… though he wasn't sure of what she changed from, if anything. Though he knew why, which meant he had to have a talk with Leon.

Leon was about thirty yards away engrossed in the phone. He knew the game they play; the phone had data on specifics. He didn't think Helena was lying about being a target for an assassination, but he didn't think that she was telling the truth about not knowing who is targeting them or why.

But that's why he signed up for this position. His conscience was loaned to Helena whenever he was on duty. He knew that he wouldn't do well if he knew the consequences of his choices would be. Helena finished explaining. "Any questions regarding your orders?"

Aleks raised his hand. "What are we doing again? I zoned out and was wondering why Agent Kennedy has scratch marks on the back of his neck."

Helena hesitated slightly; she flushed a little and bit her lower lip for half a second. Her team, hand- picked by Helena herself- who was indeed a _very_ fussy woman and wanted each member to be perfectly observant and have some sort of a unique skill- had more than enough evidence to make their conclusion. "We're in the middle of a BOW outbreak." She tried to overpower the slight snickers and hitches of breath.

"And we can't blame you for trying to feel alive, Ma'am." The noob of the group added. Helena stared him down, and he offered his hands in surrender.

"Miranda will lead a distraction team. Agent Kennedy and I will go in with you Aleks, and look for evidence. Try paying more attention to the briefing rather than the scratches on Agent Kennedy's shoulders. Move out." Helena said tiredly and gestured the team to their vehicle.

Helena walked back over to the car, and Miranda led the team to their vehicle. Helena sat on the hood of the car, looking at Leon. "You're so smart, Aleks. Why do you keep denying promotions? You're more than capable of leading this unit, perhaps better qualified than me."

He looked at her in the eye; she was looking at him out of the corner of her eye, but still kept her face towards Leon. "I'm not the type of person that can do what you guys do. My gun and conscience are yours, I'm just a grunt."

Helena nodded, accepting his answer. "So, you and Leon…?" He trailed off.

She looked towards him. "Yeah." She looked back at Leon, who was heading their way. "I think so." She looked back at Aleks and straightened her posture.

"Well, Ma'am, if he breaks your heart I'll break his neck." Aleks pulled his assault rifle off his back and rolled his shoulders. Helena chuckled, and then Leon walked up. "Now, who or what are we actually going after?"

Leon looked at Helena and shrugged. "Ada Wong." Helena said.

"The terrorist and assassin that you saw get killed three years ago in China?" Helena nodded. "Nice." Aleks bumped his head up and down. "Where do we start?"

"We have to find Ada."

V***V

**I know fake Ada isn't a clone. Helena had her uniform with her because she believes in being prepared. And she has become slightly more paranoid… The whole fake Ada VS **_**Ada **_**Ada will be explained more in the next chapter. And after they've taken care of her, there will be more on their relationship.**

**Maybe even some SherryXJake involved too… do they have a couple name? I haven't seen or heard of one… Hmmm Shrake? Jerry? Saryke? Okay, I understand why they don't have a couple name. We can say Shrake though, as Jerry sounds a bit too much like a pedophile.**

**I'm gonna have so much fun with making couple names now. HeLeon seems too obvious…Leana? I kinda like that. The problem with that is her name is pronounced Ha-Lain-Uh and too many people would say it wrong…**

**Now what about Chris and Jill? Chrill is obvious but also a misspelled fish name soo…. no. Oh! I've got it! Relenfield. Why didn't I just use last names earlier? Okay, Ta for now. See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. I know this is ridiculously inaccurate as to where Leon lives. Let me explain a bit. It's kinda like a suburb, but it's actually more like a subdivision. In the middle of nowhere, but within fifty miles of a city. Relatively new, not a lot of people live there. It's a holiday weekend, and so most people are out of town. The few that are in town were in side when Ada released the virus, so they weren't affected.**

V***V

Ada was able to blend easily into the shadows. To never be seen after her business was complete. Or, while she was still doing her work, as the case may be. However, this was not one of those times when she felt she needed or wanted to.

Simmons had wanted a monster, if only he could know how much of one he got. Ada fluffed her hair, and finished putting on lipstick in the mirror. Two BOW's walked past her, they recognized her as a monster, something shot up with the C-Virus, and they avoided her.

Ada walked into Leon's apartment, and looked around. Along with the string of clothing, she saw a necklace on the floor. It must've come off during their… exertions. On the front, it was a green and swirly looking stone. It was on a silver chain, and had matching backing. It was inscribed. 'From Deb, love you Lena'.

Ada laughed. 'How precious, the bitch does have a heart.'

V***V

Helena had hit a block. They had no leads and couldn't risk going into the city blind. Furthermore, Aleks could only do so much hacking on the laptop Leon kept in his car. Helena was lying on the hood, trying to think of some idea to help. It was mainly useless. Her hand went from her forehead to her stomach.

Leon was pacing in front of the car, and suddenly looked at Helena from the corner of his eye. He kept pacing, trying not to draw her attention, and looked her up and down. "Leon." She sat up, hand on her neck. "My necklace. I must've dropped it, or… it fell off or something.

"It's never fallen off before." She scooted off the hood and picked up his previous track. "I mean… Unless…" Helena dropped her shoulders. "Last night. I always take it off before…" She ran a hand through her hair. "So it must be at your place, right?"

Helena picked up her gun from her waist. Twirling her picador around her fingers, she contemplated going back. Leon grabbed her. "Hey. You said it's never fallen off before. You only did one thing different recently, so it must be at my place." Helena slumped into his arms, winding her arms around his waist. "It's not going anywhere."

Leon reluctantly wrapped his arms around her, she melted into him; Aleks almost felt bad for interrupting. He climbed out of the window and placed the computer on the top of the car. "I've got her." Helena and Leon jumped, like a kid who'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Aleks smiled to himself and threw the phone at Leon. "This is a manually assembled phone. The code is, anyway. It breaks down pieces of different cell towers, and it isn't the only one." Aleks typed a few things into the computer. "I think your spy is playing games. The phone she has on right now is the exact same code as this one used to function with. I'm no genius, but I'd say either Ada isn't as smart as you think, or that she wants to be found. I mean, she gave you this information for starters. She didn't have to do that. And she certainly didn't have to give you the phone that would lead you right to her."

Helena shrugged her shoulders slightly to Leon. "The kids a fucking genius, I know."

"He should come over to my team. We pay more and you don't have to wear a uniform." Leon smiled and stretched his arms back, emphasizing that he was in civvies save for the holster.

Helena turned towards him, the pistol in her hand casually touching his stomach. "I could survive this shot." They both looked down at her gun. "Could you, Agent Kennedy?"

Aleks put his hands on both of their shoulders facing him. "Zip it up, you'll have plenty of time for rulers and other things I don't want to hear about later.

"I've got her." Aleks continued. "She's across town. In the middle, on top of a major power surge." He looked up, eyes wide. "She could've started an electrical fire. Does that sound like her?"

Both people looked towards Leon. He took a moment to consider. "I can't say. She… doesn't seem like herself. I guess she could've. It makes sense. She wanted to start chaos, and kill Helena." _Ada was always one for blood lust. Her indifference was false. She liked violence. And if Simmons created a clone… he would've amplified that._

"So we should go get her. Aleks give me the address and I can drive. We'll be there in twenty minutes." Helena put her gun in its holster and took a step to the driver's side door.

"Might not take that long." Aleks put a command into his computer and then shut it, nodding his head. "Eight seven oh four Rucker Drive"

Helena stopped slightly. "The building across from yours?" She did nothing to try to cloud the confusion in her voice. "That can't be a coincidence."

"Do you have anything she could've wanted, Leon?" Aleks asked, and then saw the look Leon gave him. "Err… Agent Kennedy."

"He's got a point. She could've been rifling through your shit and then went across the street."

"None of this adds up." Leon opened the passenger side door and shrugged. "The sooner we find her the sooner we can sort this all out." Leon sat down in the seat, and Helena followed suit. Leon was almost one hundred percent sure that this was not the original Ada. Her ghost had already been laid to rest.

If he only learned one thing through Raccoon city and through all his years as an agent, it was to trust his instincts. And his instincts told him that he was right to have mourned. And the attractive young woman next to him told him he was definitely right to have stopped mourning. Ada was his past. And he supposed that made Helena his future.

V***V

They rushed to the street, and ran up to the rooftop just in time to see Ada hurl herself off and catch herself at the last minute with her grappling hook. A helicopter with Umbrella's logo picked her up less than ten seconds later.

Helena sighed with annoyance and threw her gun down. She turned around and saw a crouching form. It looked like a cat priming itself to attack its prey. The thing was pale blue in color and was covered with small spikes that seemed to pulse. It was looking at Leon and growling. Before Helena could do anything, it pounced, its mouth opened and drooling. Helena cursed under her breath but knocked Leon out of the way.

The thing jumped on her back and rammed her into the guarding rail. Her breath was forced out of her, causing her to suck in a hard breath. "Shoot it." She said with all her strength before she was kicked off the wall. Leon shot it in the face several times and Aleks shot it with his sniper. Its head exploded right before Helena hit the ground.

The thing's blood splattered and got all over Helena's head. She spent a minute catching her breath before Leon picked her up and gently held her arms while she caught her balance. He let go, causing Helena moved forward. Her uniform was soaked and her hair was slimy. Her chest hurt and she slumped on the railing which she had thrown herself off not a minute ago. "That fucking hurt."

Leon ran his eyes over her, checking for damage. "I'm fine." She waved her hand, dismissing his concern. "We need to get that bitch. We need to hunt her down and kill her."

Leon gave her a questioning look. He saw that she fell hard. And he could see the goo all over her back and head. "Well. I should maybe take a shower first. Aleks." She looked him in the eye. "Find her. Use my security clearance if you have to." She tossed him her badge and ID. "Just find her."

She patted him on the back as she walked away. "Leon, do you mind if I use your shower?" Leon was a step or two behind. He left Aleks on the roof, holding Helena's badge. "I have to get Aleks my laptop anyway."

"Yeah. You now where everything is. Can I have your phone? Call your team so we can check for survivors? We can meet up after you have the goo off yourself."

Helena nodded and threw Leon her cell phone. "Go for it. Watch out for Miranda. She doesn't like you. And she pulls to the left when she's using her assault rifle." Helena felt woozy, and grabbed onto the railing of the stair they were climbing down. She doubled over and threw up bile and the few contents of her stomach.

"Shit." She falls down half a flight of stairs. "Don't touch me. Get Aleks." She choked out and continued to throw up. "C-Virus." She spat all over herself.

Leon ran up the flight of stairs. Aleks was looking through his phone but when he saw Leon's panicked expression, he jumped down the stairs separating them and grabbed the railing.

"Helena told me to get you." Leon explained as they both ran back to her. When they found her, she was arching her back in pain and still coughing.

"Shit." Aleks began unbuckling her vest and he climbed on her waist. "Is this C, G, or T?" Aleks opened a pocket on his vest.

"C," he simply said, realizing how smart Helena was to make the few bit of words she could say count.

Aleks nodded and opened the syringe. He ripped open Helena's shirt and placed a hand on her chest, trying to find her pulse. He stabbed the needle into her chest and pushed the plunger halfway. Helena's eyes opened, dark and red. She opened her mouth, her gums blue and her skin growing paler and more pasty by the second. Aleks jammed another needle in her neck. He pushed the plunger all the way down, and then finished the dosage in the other needle when her eyes rolled back into her head.

Helena tried to buck him off her waist while she was simultaneously writhing. Her skin seemed to crawl and she slowly regained color. "C-Virus vaccine and a simple adrenaline shot." Aleks explained as he put pressure on her shoulders and forced Helena to lie on her back. "Get her legs, will you?" Helena was bucking and kicking. Leon did as he was told and made her stop kicking.

Aleks lifted her hands on either side of her head. "The vaccines are a bitch post-exposure. They say C is the roughest to come down from. I wouldn't know. I've been hit with T before. Of course, you can't really make a pre-exposure vaccine without risking it turning the subject.

"This is her first vaccine, as far as I know. Of course, her blood type takes the virus hard. And we can't be sure if it was a hybrid vaccine or not. Either way this building needs to be burned."

"As do the clothes, and I need to take a bio-chemical warfare shower." Helena said weakly. "Get off me. Take my weapons, if you would. If you break my Hydra, I'll kill you. Call Chris and Lionel. They'll clean it up. And make sure we're good… It's a small enough area that they only have to bomb this building and send in sweepers." Helena sat up when both of the men got off her.

Her hair had fallen out of its knot and was still heavy with the thing's blood. Helena pulled out the syringe full of adrenaline and the vaccine out of her and left them on the ground. "Let's hope that's not a new virus." Helena stood up. Her almost bare torso was covered in some of her own blood and some of the thing's blood. "Did I throw up on you, Leon?"

Helena paced slightly, trying to make her muscles less sore. Aleks had left the room and Leon could hear him talking. Helena had changed. She had grown up and now knew what to do with authority. "No. Maybe on my shoes a bit…" He looked back down, and saw that he had definitely walked through it all.

"Take them off. We need to burn it. We need to burn it all. Chris will decide more when he gets here with a cleaning crew. But we're going after her. I don't think he'll stop us, but we may have to be prepared to break a law or two." Helena pulled at her shirt. It practically hung in rags. Her chest was red and starting to swell. Her bra was stained red, as was her skin. Not eight hours ago, he had lay over her and kissed her. She writhed beneath him for only one or two moments before flipping them and taking her own pleasure.

Now she looked like she had been through hell. As far as outbreaks go, this was… watered down. Raccoon, Spain, Tall Oaks, China… they were hell zones. This seemed too easy.

Leon untied his shoes and stepped out of them. He continued after Helena. They waited outside for roughly ten minutes when a car came seeding by. Miranda hopped out of the passenger side literally the second that the car stopped. "Agent Harper. Are you alright?" She looked Helena over and then shot Leon a dirty look.

"I've had better. I need to be quarantined. And decontaminated. If you find Aleks, he'll fill you in more." Helena panted and Miranda took the hint.

V***V

Helena stepped out of the decon shower and wrapped the itchy towel around herself. Her hair was unknotted and her skin looked healthier. She quickly got dressed into the standard issue garb and was pulling on the socks when she walked out of the impromptu shack. She saw Leon and Chris, standing away from her and Chris nodded her over. She limped over while clutching her chest. She was wearing a simple tank top and sweats with thick woolen socks. Leon turned his head over his shoulder.

Helena and Leon smiled at each other. Chris said something that Helena was too far away to hear, and Leon turned back around, gesturing with his hands as he talked. Helena made her way to them in a minute or two's time. She leaned heavily on the hood. "Sir." She nodded to Chris.

"Harper. I'm taking you out of this. It's become too personal." He made on to explain more, but she interrupted him.

"Damn right it is!" She stood up. "Chris, you know what she has done. You of all people should know why I need to stay in it. I signed up for personal." Helena stood up straight and looked him in the eye. "You hired me for personal. You gave me a team because you trusted me to do what I needed to do. Don't take me out when I actually can." Helena turned her head and coughed slightly. "I need this… please."

Chris looked stoic for just a moment. Then he smiled slightly, before frowning again. "Helena, you are sick."

"A cold. My blood was clean."

"You're tired."

"I can sleep on the plane to wherever." Helena countered.

"You're not seeing this clearly. You're blinded by rage."

"I work better like that. And you have stayed in longer than you should have too."

"You're…" Chris sighed; he really didn't want to go here. "You're distracted. You would spend too much time worrying about Leon and you know it."

"And the years you worked with Jill? When you killed Wesker? When you couldn't kill Ada?" Helena's eyes were bloodshot; she hadn't been sleeping right for a long time- the six hours she got laying on Leon was the last time she slept for more than an hour in over a week.

"Right, Helena, and tell me how you just got dosed with the C-Virus. Because I thought that you knocked Leon out of the way of a hit that wouldn't have killed him."

"I was braced for it!" Helena shouted.

"Helena," Leon began, "He's right. I'm taller and weigh more than you. The thing would've maybe made me stumble." Leon didn't want to see her get hurt. Not again, and certainly not trying to protect him.

She looked between the two boys. "No! I'm not leaving this. If you want me out of this, then take my badge with it, Chris. I'm not leaving." She pushed her hair over her shoulder and stared Chris down. He slumped slightly while she still stood tall. He nodded and looked to Leon.

He didn't like this situation. He cocked his head to the side and caught Helena's eye. "Come on, Leon." She began. "You're only on this because I am. We make a good team. Don't you dare start to bitch too."

"You're injured." Leon said, it was more of letting-it-happen than the normal fire in his eyes.

"I've been injured before." She stated heavily. "Fuck, just last year we investigated an outbreak and I didn't quit in the middle. I had a broken arm then, and a sore torso isn't going to stop me now." She looked at both of the men. "I'm going."

Leon chuckled slightly and smiled at her. He looked at Chris, who looked back and forth between the two. A hard moment passed before he sighed. "Fine." He gave way. "But don't expect me to sit on my ass, either."

"Deal." Helena agreed, nodding her head.

"We'll leave soon. Aleks tracked her to St. Petersburg. You will sleep on the plane, and you won't grumble when I have you wear a brace under your vest." Chris ordered sternly, not leaving room for negotiation. "We go to the airport in five. Wait here, I'll get your team."

Chris walked away, and Leon turned to Helena. "Are you sure you're okay? You're not just acting tough, are you?"

"No. I'm not." He looked unconvinced. "Remember the catacombs in Tall Oaks?" He shivered at the memory of the cold water alone. "You remember swimming?" He nodded. "Then you remember me saving your ass and hauling you up from the water."

"Where are you getting at?" He asked and rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"When your ass is in the line the fire, I help. I save. I do." She nodded at his look of amusement. "It isn't just you. It's Aleks. It's Chris, Miranda, Sherry, Claire. Everyone. I don't need to play tough, because whether I'm fine or not- it doesn't matter. I go. I protect. I save. I kick ass, Leon. I need this all. Health doesn't make me okay. Be able to know that I did everything I possibly could've makes me okay.

"Say whatever that makes me. I don't care. But I need this. I need to help." She scooted closer to him and placed a hand over his elbow resting on the hood of the car. "Will you stand by me? Or will you knock me unconscious so I stay here unwillingly?"

'_She feels responsible. She needs to be involved. She can't just watch other people do her work.'_ Leon identified with her motives and brought her into a hug. They were both people with a lot of responsibility, and he figured it was about time he was allowed to have a normal life. "I…know exactly how you feel and I agree." He whispered against her ear. He was really telling her that he loved her. They both knew it. Helena cautiously stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. She threw her arms behind his head and squeezed as if he was her lifeline.

Miranda almost felt bad for interrupting. "Guys." She shouted from a few yards away. "Come on. We're leaving."

V***V

**Annnd… voila. There you have it, a chapter. Review and I'll give you cookies. Don't review and… well, I can't really threaten you… don't review and **_**you'll see.**_** Hah, take that, an ominous peril. And to answer several questions, this will be about one or two more chapters of plot, and then about two chapters more to wrap everything up. I am not going to tell you if Aleks lives or dies, so please stop asking. Ada will make sense, I promise. I'm a female and a full time student. There, all questions answered. Any more? Feel free to review or PM, I always respond. **


End file.
